Love, love ,love
by MalecLamp
Summary: Based on the song "Love, love, love" by Of Monsters and Men. Requested by Rex192X. I'd say more but I really dunnot want to spoil you guys, but trust me: it's good.


**(Magnus's POV)**

"Magnus, I gotta go", Alec says for the third time already.

"Sure, leave me here to rot while you go off in your merry way", I say clinging further into him.

"Mags, I'm just going to the store. Do you always have to be such a drama queen?", he replies rolling his eyes but a smile betrays his fake annoyance.

"Honey, I live for the drama", I say straightening up.

Alec pretended to be offended even putting a hand over his chest,"I thought you lived for me. I'm outraged", he says widening his eyes even further.

"Oh and who's the drama queen again?"

"The crook who stole my heart obviously", he says stepping forward and dragging me closer to him, chests touching.

"As long as we're each other's thieves, fine by me", I say kissing him softly.

"Guess that makes two of us",he kisses me back slowly but full of the passion and love we mutually shared, "okay Mags, I really need to go now"

"Please don't leave", somehow we both knew I was talking in a much deeper sense.

"You know I never will"

"I love you Alexander"

"I love you too Magnus", he kissed one last time, breaking our embrace and flashed me one of is adorable signature smiles, cheeks tinted pink before he walked out of our apartment leaving me staring at the door lovingly.

..

I woke up with a smile plastered on my face , dreaming about my blue eyed boy always had that effect on me. I got up and after a long shower, I carefully decided what to wear and headed towards the place Alec and I always meet.

.

I met with the tall and imposing gothic black gate. I parked my car and picking up the flowers I bought from a nearby store, I got out. I breath in the fresh air, looking at the freshly mown grass and admiring the sunrise. Minutes later I got to where Alec peacefully laid, making my heart throb. Sighing, I sit down beside him and feel the cold grave stone; the coldness helping me calm down and push the tears away.

"Hey", I croak with a wavering smile," it's our 6th anniversary, love. I-I I wore your favourite shirt: the golden one", I chuckle grimly," you always used to say it brought out the golden from my eyes. Or as you used to say:' the stars you secretly stole from the sky'. Hm", I smile at the memory,"I still remember that late night conversation: 'I believe that the golden from your eyes come from the stars you secretly stole from the sky', you said, to which I answered:'I might've stolen the stars, but you stole the night sky', 'guess we're meant to be together then' , and you were right, we _are_ meant to be together Alexander."-I sigh-" I miss you...and I hope we get to meet later"

I stare off into space remembering how we used to argue about him being an angel who fell in love with a demon but he always refused the idea of me being a demon. I loved those fights...we always ended up between kisses, laughter and Alec twisting my words so that I was no longer a sort of demon in my story. But I guess I was right after all, my angel went back home, to where he belongs. I can almost hear him say that he belongs here with me, like he always said whenever I tried to push him away. I hug my legs and bury my head between my knees, before I even notice I'm crying and bawling my soul out. I miss him so damn much it's not fair. Life's not fair. But I knew in the back of my mind, that life was indeed fair, because it was unfair to everyone.

Hours later, I've already calmed myself and stare at the horizon. The blue sky lightly tinted with orange since the sunrise was ending. I put a hand over the grass above his tomb and I pretend that he's here, with me. I pretend we're sitting at the top of a hill watching the sunrise. I pretend I'm holding his hand, but this time, I'm holding it for dear life, I'm not letting his finger escaped from the gravity of my hand, I'm not letting his hand slip away like water. I'm holding it, but this time, I'm never letting go of it. Hot tears stream down my face without me noticing it, I only do when I'm startled by a buzzing from my phone. Weird, I think. Everyone knows, okay no, scratch that. _Almost_ everyone knows that today, no one calls, no one texts me; they don't bother me, even if it's a life-death situation. ' . All of my friends and old workers know that so it's probably a newbie who didn't get the memo but pretty soon will or probably is right now by my old workers. I snatch my phone out, it's probably an emergency , I think. It's a text from Adam, my assistant who's constantly flirting and asking me out, I suppose we're dating but doesn't feel like it on this end of the string.

 _Wanna grab lunch? x. ~A._

I sigh, **Tomorrow, busy today. ~M.**

He answers right away. _Oh, okay. Looking froward to it ;) ~A._

I once again sigh and lay down, pretending to be in Alec's arms once again; remembering the last time I lay down with him: his chest rising and falling rhythmically, the warmth of his embrace,that held me safe, his sweet smell, that reminded me of home, his long black eyelashes matching his inky black hair, his angled black eyebrows, his cheeks slightly speckled pink, his gorgeous soft lips partly open, the memory of its softness alluring me. I couldn't resist it and I kissed him, softly, slowly as to not wake him up, I was startled when I felt his lips hug mine back with the same passion. And finally the best for the last, Alec opened his eyes. Those captivating laser blue eyes that pierced right through my soul, those midnight blue eyes that as years passed I could admire them to the last detail, the lighter blue around the iris and a deep navy blue around the cornea.

At around 9:30pm I got up and dusted the grass and dirt off. I leaned and kissed the gravestone pretending I was kissing Alec once again.

"Happy 6th anniversary"

"I love you Alexander"

I love you too Magnus.

"I loke you, Alec", I say remembering the day he stuttered and ending up mixing love and like together. It'd become our thing after that, when we most neeeded each other, or just wanted to forget everything and shut ourselves in our own little bubble. For moments like this.

I loke you more Magnus.

Wiping fresh tears, I get inside my car and drive myself home.

Now, you're probably wondering if I ate anything at all. Well the answer is no, not really. I only had a snicker in my pocket I did not eat anything else. I get consumed in my thoughts and grieve I don't get hungry, I only eat a snicker because I know that Alec did-doesn't like it when I don't eat.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of the doorbell. What the heck? What time is it? Oh shisct. 11:30 am. Yesterday Adam left me a text saying that he'd picked me up at this time but consumed in my thoughts I barely payed attention. Quick as a lightning I changed clothes, washed my face, brushed my teeth and adding some make up I rushed to the door.

"Hey", I say a bit breathless but nevertheless, with a soft smile.

"Hi", Adam grins," ready?"

"Yeah, lead the way"

Minutes later we arrive at a coffee shop and after ordering some sandwiches we seat on a booth that's furthest away.

"So, what were you up to yesterday?", I ask trying to start a conversation.

"Catching with some work my lazy but handsome arse of a boss left me so yeah, you?", he says winking at me.

"Visiting someone"

"Someone special?", Adam says lifting his eyebrows.

"Yeah"

"Should I be jealous?", he says with such a funny pouty face that I can't help but laugh at it.

"So, did you finish the work your fabulous boss gave you?", I say changing the subject.

"Yep, bought all 6 dozens out donuts, they'll be fresh and waiting for you first thing tomorrow"

I squeal in delight making us both laugh loudly.

"I suppose you're gonna give me some of those donuts right?"

"I donut see why I should", he laughs at my pun and continues to stare at me.

"I love you", I choke on my smoothie. WHAT?!

"I love you Magnus", he repeats searching for my gaze.

I slowly lean back on my seat and turn to my left to face him,"I uh..."

"It's okay, you don't have to say it back yet", he says caressing my leg lightly and looking at me understandingly yet, still full of love.

The thing is, Adam, I doubt I ever will...

His features suddenly change to hurt and light frustration. Seems like I spoke my mind without noticing once again. Realization dawns unto him, his blue eyes heavy with hurt and sorrow.

"You were visiting him yesterday, weren't you?"

I nod unable to talk.

"Magnus...it's been 5 years already...don't you, don't you think you should try to date someone else, go out with someone? Move...on...?", he says cautiously. Adam knew he was entering deep waters.

"Adam, could we not talk about it, right now?"

"No Magnus, we've been pushing this conversation for 3 months now",his blue eyes reflecting pain and distress, his british accent getting thicker like it always did when he was feeling affliction," Magus, could we _please_ talk about it right now", he begged.

I sigh," Adam, I don't think that I'm ready to move on, or that I'll ever be. Call me clingy, but I can't"

"Can't or won't?", he says, anger starting to mix in.

"Adam, I told you from the start that I wouldn't be able to love, yet here we are"

"Yes, because I believed it was just because he had recently passed away", I winced at his words," I believed I was able to change your mind, to make you feel loved again. I thought I could make you forget about him"

"Adam, I could _never_ forget-"

"This isn't what he would've wanted, he-"

"You don't get to talk about what he would've wanted", I sneer.

"Magnus, you gotta move on!"

"Look, it's not my fault that your little fetish was not accomplished but you don't get to talk to me like that", I stand up to leave, having to pass over him but he grabs my arm at the last minute.

"I-I'm sorry Magnus, I shouldn't have said those things. Could we let it go? Please, I don't wanna lose you. Just think about al the things we went through. Those late night cuddles, all of the caresses, the kisses...please Magnus, doesn't that outweigh anything?"

I was now sitting in front of him. I reach out to hold his hands and look down, "Adam...you're a great guy but I'm just not your guy, so I think it's best we both forget before we dwell on it, the way you held me so tight all through the night 'til it was near morning, the sweet morning kisses...all of it. I'm really sorry Adam"

"You crook", funny how I heard that in a whole different context,"you made me fall for you, stole my heart away and not even cared about it", he removed his hands, "Goodbye Magnus"

Maybe I'm a bad, bad person. Well, baby I already know it. I already know it because it was Alec who left. My angel went back home. I know because when you're in a garden, which ones do you pick?

* * *

 **A/N: *wailing sounds in the distance* I couldn't stop crying in the Malec moments, I had to stop to wipe my tears, cry some more, keep writting, write through tears, wipe my tears and so on and so on. Hope you guys like it and I hope you like it too Rex192X. Love x.**

 **ALoha x.**

* * *

 **The answer to Magnus's question: The most beautiful ones.**

 **(Just in case)**


End file.
